familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
November 9
Events * 694 - Egica, a king of the Visigoths of Hispania, accuses Jews of aiding Muslims, sentencing all Jews to slavery. *1282 - Pope Martin IV excommunicates King Peter III of Aragon. *1313 - Louis the Bavarian defeats his cousin Frederick I of Austria at the Battle of Gamelsdorf. *1330 - Battle of Posada, Wallachian Voievode Basarab I defeats the Hungarian army in an ambush *1492 - Peace of Etaples between Henry VII and Charles VIII. *1494 - Family de' Medici become rulers of Florence. *1620 - Pilgrims aboard the Mayflower sight land at Cape Cod, Massachusetts. *1688 - The Glorious Revolution: William of Orange captures Exeter. *1697 - Pope Innocent XII founds the city of Cerviathat's cool. *1729 - Spain, France and Great Britain sign the Treaty of Seville. *1764 - Mary Campbell, a captive of the Lenape during the French and Indian War, is turned over to forces commanded by Colonel Henry Bouquet. *1799 - Napoleon Bonaparte leads the Coup d'état of 18 Brumaire ending the Directory government, and becoming one of its three Consuls (Consulate Government). *1848 - Robert Blum, a German revolutionary, is executed in Vienna. *1851 - Kentucky marshals abduct abolitionist minister Calvin Fairbank from Jeffersonville, and take him to Kentucky to stand trial for helping a slave escape. *1861 - The first documented football match in Canada is played at University College. *1862 - American Civil War: Union General Ambrose Burnside assumes command of the Army of the Potomac, after George B. McClellan is removed. *1867 - Tokugawa Shogunate hands power back to the Emperor of Japan, starting the Meiji Restoration. *1872 - The Great Boston Fire of 1872. *1887 - The United States receives rights to Pearl Harbor. *1888 - Jack the Ripper kills Mary Jane Kelly, his last known victim. *1906 - Theodore Roosevelt is the first sitting President of the United States to make an official trip outside the country. He did so to inspect progress on the Panama Canal. *1907 - The Cullinan Diamond is presented to King Edward VII on his birthday. *1917 - Josef Stalin enters the provisional government of the USSR. *1918 - Kaiser Wilhelm II of Germany abdicates after the German Revolution, and Germany is proclaimed a Republic. *1921 - Albert Einstein is awarded the Nobel Prize in Physics for his work with the photoelectric effect. *1923 - In Munich, police and government troops crush the Beer Hall Putsch in Bavaria. The failed coup is the work of the Nazis. *1932 - Riots between conservative and socialist supporters in Switzerland kill 12 and injure 60. *1935 - The Congress of Industrial Organizations is founded in Atlantic City by eight trade unions belonging to the American Federation of Labor. *1937 - Japanese troops take control of Shanghai. *1938 - Kristallnacht, Nazi Germany's first large-scale physical act of anti-Jewish violence, begins. *1953 - Cambodia becomes independent from France. *1960 - Robert McNamara is named president of Ford Motor Co., the first non-Ford to serve in that post. A month later, he quit to join the newly-elected John F. Kennedy administration. *1963 - At Miike coal mine, Miike, Japan, an explosion kills 458, and hospitalises 839 with carbon monoxide poisoning. Also, in Japan, a three-train disaster occurs in Yokohama, kills more than 160 people. *1965 - Several U.S. states and parts of Canada are hit by a series of blackouts lasting up to 13 hours in the Northeast Blackout of 1965. * 1965 - Catholic Worker member Roger Allen LaPorte, protesting against the Vietnam War, sets himself on fire in front of the United Nations building. *1967 - Apollo program: NASA launches the unmanned Apollo 4 test spacecraft from Cape Kennedy. * 1967 - First issue of Rolling Stone Magazine is published. * 1968 - Swedish jazz pianist Jan Johansson is killed in a car crash on his way to a concert in a church in Jönköping, Sweden. *1970 - Vietnam War: The Supreme Court of the United States votes 6 to 3 against hearing a case to allow Massachusetts to enforce its law granting residents the right to refuse military service in an undeclared war. *1971 - John List, an accountant from Westfield murders his mother, wife and three children. He then hides under a new identity for 18 years. *1985 - Garry Kasparov 22, of the Soviet Union becomes the youngest World Chess Champion by beating Anatoly Karpov, also of the Soviet Union. *1989 - Cold War: Fall of the Berlin Wall. Communist-controlled East Germany opens checkpoints in the Berlin Wall allowing its citizens to freely travel to West Germany. People start demolishing the Berlin Wall. *1990 - New democratic constitution is issued in Nepal. * 1990 - Mary Robinson was elected Ireland's first female President and the first from the Labour Party. *1993 - Stari most, the "old bridge" in Bosnian Mostar built in 1566, collapses after several days of bombing. *1994 - Discovery of the chemical element, Darmstadtium. *1998 - Brokerage houses are ordered to pay 1.03 billion USD to cheated NASDAQ investors to compensate for their price-fixing. This is the largest civil settlement in United States history. * 1998 - Capital punishment in the United Kingdom, already abolished for murder, is completely abolished for all remaining capital offences. *1999 - TAESA Flight 725, crashes a few minutes after leaving the Uruapan airport en-route to Mexico City. 18 people were killed in the accident. *2003 - During the holy month of Ramadan, a suicide-terrorist attack in Riyadh, kills 17 people. *2005 - The Venus Express mission of the European Space Agency is launched from the Baikonur Cosmodrome in Kazakhstan. * 2005 - Suicide bombers attacked three hotels in Amman, killing at least 60 people. * 2005 - Muriel Degauque becomes the first Belgian female suicide bomber, wounding one in Iraq. Births *1389 - Isabella of Valois, queen consort of England (d. 1409) *1414 - Albert III (d. 1486) *1522 - Martin Chemnitz, German theologian (d. 1586) *1664 - Henry Wharton, English writer (d. 1695) *1717 - Johann Joachim Winckelmann, German archaeologist (d. 1768) *1721 - Mark Akenside, English poet and physician (d. 1770) *1731 - Benjamin Banneker, American scientist (d. 1806) *1732 - Julie de Lespinasse, French aristocrat, hostess and writer (d. 1776) *1802 - Elijah P. Lovejoy, American abolitionist (d. 1837) *1810 - Bernhard von Langenbeck, German surgeon (d. 1887) *1818 (N.S.) - Ivan Turgenev, Russian writer (d. 1883) *1825 - A.P. Hill, American Confederate general (d. 1865) *1832 - Émile Gaboriau, French writer (d. 1873) *1840 - Joseph-Adolphe Chapleau, French Canadian lawyer (d. 1898) *1841 - King Edward VII of the United Kingdom (d. 1910) *1853 - Stanford White, American architect (d. 1906) *1869 - Marie Dressler, Canadian actress (d. 1934) *1872 - Bohdan Lepky, Ukrainian writer and poet (d. 1941) *1873 - Otfrid Foerster, German neurologist (d. 1941) *1874 - Albert Francis Blakeslee, American botanist (d. 1954) *1877 - Enrico De Nicola, Italian politician (d. 1959) * 1877 - Allama Iqbal, Indian National poet of Pakistan (d. 1938) *1879 - Milan Šufflay, Croatian politician (d. 1931) *1880 - Sir Giles Gilbert Scott, English architect, designer of the red telephone box (d. 1960) *1883 - Edna May Oliver, American actress (d. 1942) *1885 (N.S.) - Velimir Khlebnikov, Russian writer (d. 1922) * 1885 - Hermann Weyl, German mathematician (d. 1955) * 1885 - Theodor Kaluza, German scientist (d. 1954) * 1885 - Aureliano Pertile, Italian tenor (d. 1952) *1886 - S. O. Davies, Welsh politician (d. 1972) * 1886 - Ed Wynn, American actor (d. 1966) *1889 - Jean Monnet, French internationalist (d. 1979) *1895 - Mae Marsh, American actress (d. 1968) *1897 - Ronald George Wreyford Norrish, British chemist, Nobel laureate (d. 1978) *1902 - Anthony Asquith, British film director (d. 1968) *1904 - Viktor Brack, Nazi physician (d. 1948) *1905 - Erika Mann, German writer (d. 1969) *1906 - Arthur Rudolph, German rocket engineer (d. 1996) *1911 - Tabish Dehlvi, Pakistani poet (d. 2004) *1913 - Hedy Lamarr, Austrian actress (d. 2000) *1915 - André François, French cartoonist (d. 2005) * 1915 - Sargent Shriver, American politician *1918 - Choi Hong Hi, Founder of Taekwon-Do (d. 2002) * 1918 - Spiro Agnew, 39th Vice President of the United States (d. 1996) * 1918 - Thomas Ferebee, Enola Gay bombardier over Hiroshima (d. 2000) *1921 - Viktor Chukarin, Soviet gymnast (d. 1984) * 1921 - Pierrette Alarie, Canadian soprano *1922 - Raymond Devos, French humorist (d. 2006) * 1922 - Imre Lakatos, Hungarian philosopher (d. 1974) *1923 - Alice Coachman, American athlete * 1923 - Dorothy Dandridge, American actress (d. 1965) *1924 - Robert Frank, Swiss Photographer *1925 - Sir Alistair Horne, British historian *1928 - Anne Sexton, American poet (d. 1974) *1929 - Imre Kertész, Hungarian writer, Nobel laureate * 1929 - Marc Favreau, Quebec humorist (d. 2005) *1931 - Whitey Herzog, American baseball player *1934 - Ingvar Carlsson, Swedish politician * 1934 - Carl Sagan, American astronomer and writer (d. 1996) *1935 - Bob Gibson, American baseball player *1936 - Daniel Robert Graham, American politician * 1936 - Mikhail Tal, Latvian chess player (d. 1992) *1937 - Roger McGough, English poet * 1937 - Clyde Wells, Canadian politician *1939 - Paul Cameron, American psychologist *1941 - Tom Fogerty, American musician (Creedence Clearwater Revival) (d. 1990) *1942 - Tom Weiskopf, American golfer *1947 - Robert David Hall, American actor *1948 - Michel Pagliaro, Quebec singer * 1948 - Bille August, Danish film and television director * 1948 - Henrik S. Järrel, Swedish politician *1951 - Lou Ferrigno, American bodybuilder *1953 - Gaétan Hart, Canadian boxer *1954 - Dennis Stratton, British musician, (Iron Maiden, Praying Mantis) *1955 - Bob Nault, French Canadian politician * 1955 - Karen Dotrice, British actress * 1955 - Fernando Meirelles, Brazilian film director *1959 - Thomas Quasthoff, German singer * 1959 - Tony Slattery, British actor * 1959 - Nick Hamilton, American wrestling referee * 1959 - Sito Pons, Spanish motorbike racer *1961 - Jill Dando, British television presenter (d. 1999) *1963 - Fulvio Fantoni, Italian bridge player *1964 - Robert Duncan McNeill, American actor *1965 - Bryn Terfel, Welsh baritone * 1965 - Teryl Rothery, Canadian actress *1967 - Ricky Otto, English footballer *1968 - Nazzareno Carusi, Italian pianist *1969 - Allison Wolfe, American musician (Bratmobile, Cold Cold Hearts, Partyline) * 1964 - Sandy Denton, American musician ("Pepa" of Salt-N-Pepa) *1970 - Chris Jericho, Canadian wrestler and musician (Fozzy) * 1970 - Susan Tedeschi, American musician * 1970 - Scarface, American rapper * 1970 - Domino (Hip Hop Producer), American Hip Hop Producer *1971 - David Duval, American golfer * 1971 - Melinda Kinnaman, Swedish actress * 1971 - Big Punisher, real name Christopher Rios, American rapper (d. 2000) *1972 - Corin Tucker, American musician (Sleater-Kinney) * 1972 - Doug Russell, American radio personality * 1972 - Eric Dane, American actor *1973 - Nick Lachey, American singer * 1973 - Alyson Court, Canadian actress * 1973 - Gabrielle Miller, American actress * 1973 - Zisis Vryzas, Greek footballer *1974 - Alessandro Del Piero, Italian footballer * 1974 - Joe C., American rapper (d. 2000) * 1974 - Uncle Kracker, American singer and rapper *1978 - Steven Lopez, American taekwondo martial artist * 1978 - Todd Self, American baseball player * 1978 - Sisqó, American singer (Dru Hill) *1979 - Adam Dunn, American baseball player * 1979 - Caroline Flack, British television presenter * 1979 - Martin Taylor, English footballer *1980 - Dominique Maltais, Quebec snowboarder * 1980 - James Harper, English footballer *1981 - Scottie Thompson, American actress *1984 - Delta Goodrem, Australian singer * 1984 - Joel Zumaya, American baseball player *1988 - Nikki Blonsky, American actress Deaths * 959 - Constantine VII, Byzantine Emperor (b. 905) *1187 - Emperor Gaozong of China (b. 1107) *1208 - Sancha of Castile, wife of Alfonso II of Aragon (b. 1155) *1504 - King Ferdinand II of Aragon (b. 1452) *1623 - William Camden, English historian (b. 1551) *1641 - Cardinal-Infante Ferdinand, Governor of the Netherlands and Bishop of Toledo *1699 - Hortense Mancini, mistress of Charles II, King of England (b. 1646) *1766 - Unico Wilhelm van Wassenaer, Dutch composer (b. 1692) *1770 - John Campbell, Scottish politician *1778 - Giovanni Battista Piranesi, Italian artist (b. 1720) *1809 - Paul Sandby, English cartographer (b. 1725) *1848 - Robert Blum, German politician (b. 1810) *1881 - Edwin Drake, Father of the oil industry, drilled the first oil well. *1888 - Mary Jane Kelly, last known Jack the Ripper victim. *1911 - Howard Pyle, American author (b. 1853) *1918 - Guillaume Apollinaire, French poet (b. 1880) *1919 - Eduard Müller, member of the Swiss Federal Council (b. 1848) *1924 - Henry Cabot Lodge, American Senator (b. 1850) *1937 - Ramsay MacDonald, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1866) *1938 - Vasily Blyukher, Soviet military commander (b.1889) *1940 - Stephen Peter Alencastre, Portuguese Catholic prelate (b. 1876) * 1940 - Neville Chamberlain, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1869) *1942 - Edna May Oliver, American actress (b. 1883) *1944 - Frank Marshall, American chess player (b. 1877) *1951 - Sigmund Romberg, Hungarian-born composer (b. 1887) *1952 - Chaim Weizmann, 1st President of Israel (b. 1874) * 1952 - Philip Murray, 1st president of the United Steelworkers and longest-serving president of the Congress of Industrial Organizations (b. 1886) *1953 - Dylan Thomas, Welsh poet and author (b. 1914) * 1953 - Abdul Aziz Al-Saud, first King of Saudi Arabia (b. 1880) *1957 - Peter O'Connor, Irish athlete (b. 1872) *1968 - Jan Johansson, Swedish jazz pianist (b. 1931) *1970 - Charles de Gaulle, President of France (b. 1890) *1971 - Maude Fealy, American actor (b. 1881) *1977 - Fred Haney, American baseball player (b. 1898) *1980 - Victor Sen Yung, American actor (b. 1915) *1988 - Father David Bauer, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1924) * 1988 - John N. Mitchell, United States Attorney General (b. 1913) *1991 - Yves Montand, French actor (b. 1921) *1997 - Helenio Herrera, French football player and coach (b. 1910) *1998 - Ursula Reit, German actress (b. 1914) *2000 - Hugh Paddick, British actor (b. 1915) *2001 - Niels Jannasch, Canadian historian and museum curator (b. 1924) *2002 - William Schutz, American psychologist (b. 1925) * 2002 - Merlin Santana, American actor (b. 1976) *2003 - Art Carney, American actor (b. 1918) * 2003 - Gordon Onslow Ford, English painter (b. 1912) * 2003 - Binod Bihari Verma, Indian Maithili literateur (b.1937) *2004 - Iris Chang, Asian author (b. 1968) *2005 - K. R. Narayanan, President of India (b. 1921) *2006 - Ed Bradley, American journalist (b. 1941) * 2006 - Markus Wolf, East German Intelligence Director (b. 1923) Holidays and observances * Roman Catholicism - Dedication of the Basilica di San Giovanni in Laterano, Cathedral of the Pope (memorial feast day) * Cambodia - Independence Day (1953) * Pakistan - Allama Iqbal Day (1877) * Germany - November 9th is often called Germany's Schicksalstag (day of fate) due to the events of 1848, 1918, 1923, 1938, and 1989. * Europe - Inventor's Day - in honor of Hedy Lamarr's birthday * United States - World Freedom Day, to commemorate the fall of the Berlin Wall in 1989 * International - Diwali *Bolivia - Dia de los ñatitas External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:November